The Runner: Channel of Oblivion
by Kedavra'Avada
Summary: Three siblings find themselves in a mission, where Hogwarts is at danger. Together they face Voldemort's army, and on the way find their long-lost dad, the 'weapon' of Dumbledore. A journey to face the tasks against life and against love. Semi Cross-over.


Dreamland

I find myself in the edge of the bed. The blanket's been pushed away from my thighs, leaving my legs cold with the breezy air that's coming from the old window.

I can't do anything, though, so I was stuck with my 4-year old brother, who is always trying to get food for me and mom.

Revenge could come to me if I would turn 21, the eligibility of becoming a Runner, a human dedicated to Peace but maybe, a person who'd kill a guy. I could kill him on the spot, with people still frightened because of my coal black eyes that you would think my pupils are actually expanding on.

I sit and fix my bed. I see some books lying on the ground. Creed, my brother, would've read a chapter of _InkHeart_, just like what he does everytime. I sit on the 15-year old couch my mom and dad would always sit down with me and they'd sing my favourite lullabies to make me sleep. I would be on the crib, and I would be clinging to life when my dad would play a crazy tune in his old saxophone. He was a musician in a Cruise Ship.

I gaze at the window; finding another game – a squirrel. I shoot him with a used toothpick just above the neck. My aiming has improved. I've killed another squirrel with just a toothpick. Seeing the squirrel surviving it, I shoot him with another. That's how it got killed. I look at the squirrel at disbelief, it's a normal squirrel. And most importantly, it's inedible. I remembered my sister, Cresta, who'd been murdered. I thought about it. Exactly how I killed the squirrel. Before that, I gave Cresta a necklace with a flower in it. Cresta agreed to give me a necklace too. After that, Cresta tried to steal from a merchant a necklace, also with a flower, but with her sickly quality and her injured leg, she couldn't move. What had happened – she got caught, and all forms of stealing meant death. The runners had murdered her, cut in the back, whipping, and the most dreadful of all, eating a chunk of _InterBread_, bread just with a chunk, would kill you. Just the smell would make you sick. Eating it, Cresta breathed her last, and Creed wanted to get revenge.

I was the reason why she died, too.

Anyway, we have always been stealing from that Merchant, Ellor, and everytime. Creed had been stealing, and his muscular body allows him to move certainly even though he's still 12 years old. His extraordinary emerald green eyes is the thing that keeps us alive – reporters and camera crews would sometimes journey to the poorest part of Nori. The mayor had even gone here to give us a year supply of food and even a one-month subscription to a Ferry. We've never used those, since I always get seasick, and some of my genes transferred to Creed. Although younger than me, Creed is the main supporter of the family. He looked older than me, too. I was incredibly small. I had the height of a 14-year old, and Creed's age would be 16.

It's somehow a mystery why we're still alive. I was 8 back then. When dad got lost at sea, we got nothing. All of our subscriptions to over-famous hotels and electricity and all, had gone to ashes. We didn't even get a single dime. We were turned to waste. Our holy awesome Condo unit became a studio type room, and soon, as we were unable to pay the taxes, we got kicked out of the building. Mom even forced the Officers to give us more time, but we didn't have enough time. Mom cried. I knew that day; I was the main supporter of the family. But would they let us die? Yes, maybe. I couldn't do anything, but I managed to get us a small room for rent if I would be the housemaid.

It eventually didn't work out, and Creed, at that time, was 6, but he acted like a 10-year old. He also washed the clothes. Mom sold some variety of plants and even, her ring. She forgot about dad instantly. It was unfair, too. He would take Creed and mom will take me. The genes of my father were always present in Creed. Meanwhile, with my silky brown hair and the build of my face, I look like mom, except for the coal black eyes that came from dad. Cresta looked just like me when she was still alive. But she was more dazzling. She had the colour of ivory, the mixture of dad and mom's skin. Sometimes I remember when we were at school and the boys drooling over her. She would hold my hand, which felt awkward. She tightens it everytime when boys would look at her and say gorgeous or flirtier words. It didn't work out. With so many admirers, she felt having one. She fell in love with an average nice guy who's been friends with her since kindergarten, whose name I had forgotten. She was still 14 – and my mom would scold her everytime she would bring him home. That was also a bad reputation for a girl. I was 7 just then, but I had a heart of a 14-year old.

I turn on the TV which you would think is an antique because of the rotators that are very stupid looking, that and see what was happening all around Nori, our country which has been making machines ever since the 21st century. Almost always has been nothing in this country. We just make machines, tools and maybe some items. Always nothing has been important news in here. Apparently we just talk about the Machine blasts and more.

Since nothing is interesting in the Gossip Sections, I turn over the TV shows me and Cresta would watch when we were small. Cresta loves the TV show where the girl will fall in love blah, but I liked the action movies better. Sometimes I would watch _Glee _but it seemed so good. Nothing took interest to me until I find a clip of something.

An adventure clip.

To what I remember, the boy named Reagan, wanted to find his cousin all the way to Hong Kong, he was on America. He was still 12 and set sail for himself. He finds himself using drugs, even drinking alcohol, but he became anxious and wanted to find his cousin quickly. He went to Hong Kong without a passport, and failed. When he came back, he became crazy not finding his cousin. His cousin was his life. After a few months, his cousin visits him in the mental, and sees Reagan licking the cell wall. Reagan became very happy as he sees his cousin, because he thought he was long gone, but actually, was just with a friendly boy in Hong Kong. And at the end of the clip surprised me,

Cresta was there, holding the hand of the cousin. The cousin admitted that she loved Cresta almost forever. This was heard by Reagan, and Cresta needed to make a choice. _Why is my sister? _She picked Reagan, because the cousin was just being a nice, kind boy, but he picked Reagan as because of the passion shared to her.

An adventure to the choice. Love to death.

I tried to wash away the things that had been bugging me and eat a slice of bread. I check our ancient refrigerators for a loaf, and managed to get nothing. What I see is a bunch of grapes and a few kills of Creed last month; I think they may be expired. I laugh as I think of this. Maybe I'd happen to see a squirrel and kill it – of course! I did, but unfortunately it was inedible. I had to eat some fruits, and some I left for mom. My mom, who's named Calmore, is still away, washing the merchant's laundry. She doesn't care about us, since father's death. We had been a burden for mom. Crete, my father, happens to hate mom's parents, so they left and went to Nori. I believe they have stayed in a country named Eden. Why didn't they stay there? I mean, they can have a great life there! Even us! Sometimes I think of my mother and father idiots.

Anyways, I pick up the grapes and just throw them in the window. I wanted meat – we had been eating grapes and apples for weeks now. If I can happen to buy meat in The Soar, then we'd be eating all year. I only know a few people from The Soar, like Elizabeth and Edmund. I believe they were the Twins, who totally looked like each other. I wish I had meat. Did I still have any money I get from the government because of Creed? I check, and there goes a few dollars. I hope I could buy meat.

I stand up and get from our little wallet. As I leave, I pretend to lock the door, even though the locks are under maintenance. Sir Zeke, our neighbour who had a crush on Cresta (when she was still alive) gives a slight questioning. He suddenly approached me and gave a smile. His lips were often desirable by many, and here he is about to kiss me.

"What the heck," I say, and give a frown. I crook it. This Zeke opens his mouth, and I see he is really handsome. But he talks.

"Should I flirt with you, then your sister must be jealous?" he says. "What should I do to get you?" he says in a flirty manner.

Without thinking, I said "meat". Here he laughs. He has never seen someone wish for him in about a few years. He actually laughed so hard I had to put him in the house.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have said that, or I would've killed you like that rodent." I pointed at the dead squirrel, with a bow still stuck in its arm. "And I can hit you right in the face." He laughs as I say this. He thinks I was lying anyway. But when I turned him the bow, and I hit a dartboard in the dot, he flinches.

"Okay, you win. Only this once, okay?" he says. His voice was heavenly, but that was not my type. I would've liked a simple Jane – not a total Mary Sue character.

"I am more sensitive than Creed." I say, he kisses me in the cheek. I say, "STOP."

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Zeke was the flirty type, but has a bad luck on girls. Still, he was a good hunting partner of Creed. I kiss him on his olive cheek. Besides it being olive, it was very cold. I could fell my hair in the back standing in the end.

"T-Thank you for helping my brother hunt. He is a novice after all." I say, this blushes me. I hate it, one minute I was trying to act proud and lively, now I am almost about to cry. He pats me in the head. It made me feel like a child.

"Stupid Celesta." He says. I admit; I like him. Not just for being Creed's hunting pal, but admiration. He was sort of… my crush. I think about this.

"Now you go and kill predators." I say, bossy-like. He nods, as we went to the forest. He occasionally laughs, but now he was serious to find prey.

"Inedible," I say. I ha

Creed screamed. _What happened? _A merchant saw Creed stealing the loaf. Period. He's in serious trouble. Since my mom is not yet here, still washing the clothes of the lawmakers, it was up to me. What would I do?

"Creed!" I scream, and he replied with a yell. YAAHHHHHHHHH!

That time I knew he was in trouble.

Why? What did he do wrong? Did he sneak wrongly? Oh no, he would die like Cresta, and I won't let them.

" CELESTA!" Creed screams. From this angle, you would see him running for his life. He got caught by the lawmaker. This means, my mother must know this! Maybe in her eyes, we are nothing, and dad must be the only one that seemed important to her. She didn't care about us. She didn't care when Cresta died. She didn't care when we were suffering from hunger. All she did was to wash the laundry, get home, eat, and say goodnight. I didn't really know if she had loved us. She never said so. She would just give us some of our allowance when we were in total need. She would scold us after that. Sometimes I think she didn't act like a mother to us.

"I'm coming!" I say, running, without even locking the door. I see my mom, eyes locked on her laundry. Don't care about Creed at all. Without even knowing, my hand moved on its own. I suddenly opened my hand, third finger moving carelessly, the bones meet together. Assumingly, my hand turned to a fist. Creed magically appeared at my front.

"H-How…?" Creed says, also amazed by what I did. I got a glance of my mom. She was still locked at her laundry. But that didn't care. Creed and I needed to leave. And it needed to happen right now.

After a few minutes, barely managing to escape them and set foot on an abandoned house, we stayed there for awhile and Creed asks a question.

"So, what did you do, about that moving and all…?" he asks. I give a simple shake. I see a chest sorted accordingly to numbers, 1-2-3-4-5. Suddenly, I had a great idea. I decided to try mixing them up. _I sure hope this works, _I think.

"Check this out," I say, doing the things that my hand had done back then. Just when my arm did a fist, the boxes disappear. Creed, surprisingly, became amazed. He gripped my hand, trying to feel the force of my fist. A few more heartbeats, Creed got lightly electrocuted. But I was happy he didn't disappear. There was this emotion when I was 8, doing my first experiment with an alcohol burner with my sister in the laboratory. I would get surprised and just the small fire made me paralyzed. I would even tap the fire alarm and make all the schoolgirls scream. I was experiencing this right now. The excruciating moment and at the same time, kind of happy, I think.

"Whoa, if you've ever done this, we'd easily get more money rather than the 2 silver coins we get everyday because of my handsome look," says Creed, arrogantly. I couldn't start an argument with him, though. He was the main supporter of the family, anyway. I've helped him in some hunting, but the only things I'm good at are snares and working with a bow and arrow, though I'm not really special. With my coal black eyes and olive skin, I would fit in with the Odds, the middle-class from Nori. But from people's eyes in Sight, I'm nothing but a worthless slut. While Creed, with his remarkably, solid green eyes and his hazel brown hair, with his muscular body, is actually the very opposite of me. I laugh at the collaboration of his eyes and hair. I mean, they were very different. I got my looks from my mom. Dad was superbly handsome, filthy rich even, but he set his eyes on a poor girl from Sight.

"Creed, what would I do without you?" I laugh, teasingly. He can sense the sarcasm in the tone of my voice. He coughs, laughs back and tosses a rock to my direction. I pick it up, throw it back. Sooner or later we were playing Toss the Rock. Right after the thirteenth throw, it disappeared. _That's it, I hate this magic. _I think. Creed threw a paper, and after a few tosses, it disappears again, without me holding it.

"How do you do that?" he asks. Certainly, I shake my head, saying nothing but no. He turned his head, like searching for something unidentified. I tried to stop him, but he did not respond. It feels like he was moved by an unstoppable force. He turns, gets out from the house, and crossing the mountain. His green eyes turned black just like mine. He turned to the mountain, started climbing, and I had no choice but to follow him. Just after the time that we got to the top, he fell out for his trance.

"Why are we here?" Creed asks, honestly speaking.

"You fell for a trance and we got here, that's all," I say, confidently. No, I would say that he got possessed by an unknown spirit and got here, but that would make it worse. "I bet there would be a couple of more trances," I laugh.

Days passed and there were more trances. Sometimes he would climb a tree and would nearly fall, but I was there to catch him. He'd often sleepwalk. The weirdest trance he had was when he was sleeping in the broken couch, licking and tossing the pillows. I laugh.

Another day passed and a slight thought occurs to me that this wasn't accidentally, there was a purpose. From time to time, I would snap Creed out of his hallucinations and thanks me after. I think of it as funny, though. Normally, I would thank him. One time, I had a hallucination, or even a nightmare. My sister and dad were playing a game until a severe earthquake breaks the two of them apart. There they were, trying to reach each other. Just as about sis would jump, she was a half a second late. Then she hangs for her life and dad tries to reach her, but she fell. Knowing nothing can be done, dad kills himself too. I tried to reach him. Creed would snap me out of it.

After a few more minutes, Creed fells for a trance again. Again to the mountain. "Creed, stop it." I say, but nothing seems to be working. I had no choice but to follow him again. And we reach the peak.

"What happened?" Creed says, absolutely having no idea what had happened. _Oh no, another hallucination and a trance. _Whatever it was, he didn't snap out of it, so this must be important. The unseen force was dragging him more and more to the peak, and I didn't believe what happened. He climbs to the tallest tree, finding something. Then he stands at the branch, and of course, I make an attempt to scream. "Creed, please sit down!" I say, like my 5th grade teacher letting the child sit down because of his loud behaviour. I stay at the bottom of the tree, because he may fall down like the other trances he had related to trees.

Instead, something else falls to the ground.

The lightning bolt headed to Creed's tree.

"No!" I scream, unsure what was happening. Creed suddenly snapped out of his trance. He fell down, but fortunately fell in his feet. He later sinks in his teeth to my neck, which made him like a vampire. He got pretty scared. Even with his charming looks, 16-year old sturdy body, he had fears. His fear was lightning bolts. Creed finds help, but apparently nothing seemed good enough.

Then I knew we were in danger.


End file.
